


superhero

by glofaerie



Series: Fictober 2018 [11]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Fictober, M/M, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glofaerie/pseuds/glofaerie
Summary: Day 11





	superhero

Being a superhero was serious business, full of perils of course, but none of that could compare to being a super villain. 

Without the villain, who would give the hero a chance to truly shine? Without the villain there would be no need for super powered hero's to run around in their unreasonably tight suits.

It had, honestly, started out as a form of fanaticism. Shinwon and Yuto had been just as likely as anyone else to run around with action figures clutched in their small hands, but as they got older, they also had to bare witness to the decline of the super hero, and together they devised a plan.

Who better to facilitate a hero's return than the people who wanted to see them succeed the most? With Yuto's planning and Shinwon's degree in computer science they created a persona, and together they started their work. 

Everything was going perfectly according to plan, until suddenly it wasn't. Their villain was doing a little too well, was a little too frightening, and while they promised not to do any damage that couldn't be easily fixed, promised not to actually hurt anyone, the heros rained down on them like hellfire.

Suddenly they were on the run, feeling like their mission was going well, crime rates were going down and morale was going up with the reappearance of heros but becoming increasingly haunted by the ever present threat of being caught. There was no way they could explain away the millions of dollars they'd managed to steal or the infiltration of governments, and so they'd resigned themselves to the life in the shadows they'd built for themselves.

Everything took a very different turn when a hero, or more like a wannabe, managed to infiltrate their hideout, and with his super strength he'd kicked the door of the hinges and against all odds, Yuto had been struck, and he'd died in Shinwon's arms. 

The hero had broken down into tears, apologizing and saying that he was mistaken, and Shinwon shot his before he could figure out that he very much had found the hideout of the supervillain persona. 

Now things were very, very different. 

Shinwon wanted to see the world burn, and he had all the tools to do it. He could only hope that Yuto would forgive him.

**Author's Note:**

> this one felt kinda weird honestly, but I hope it turned out at least sort of okay! Sorry if it sucked :P Lemme know what you thought!
> 
> Hmu on twitter @_faerietales


End file.
